Akatsuki jadi Teletubbies? Ancur dah!
by Ojaaan Ojan
Summary: Permisi……. Gw anak baru di sini.


Sebelumnya, penjelasan dulu :

Tinky Winky = Kakuzu

Dipsy = Sasori

Lala = Deidara

Po = Tobi

Noo-noo = Orochimaru

Tukang kebun = Zetsu

Tukang pelihara hewan umum = Itachi

Tukang pelihara hewan ikan = Kisame

Thanks! ^_^

*********************

Dunia Akatubbies

_(pembukaan Teletubbies) Suatu hari di dunia Akatubbies, Akatubbies bermain-main_

_(Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi keluar dari rumah gede kagak jelas, lari-larian n teriak-teriak)_

_(Musiiikkk..)_

_Kakuzu~u…_ KAKUZU!!!

_Sasori~ii…_ SASORI!!

_Dei~chan._. DEI-CHAN, UN!!

_Tobi~ii.._ TOBI!

_Akatubbies..Akatubbies..Ucapkan "halloo.."_ HALLUUOOOO!!!

(habis tuh, ilang entah ke mana)

Akatubbies keliatan lagi jalan-jalan. Baris berbaris kayak di paskibraka Indonesia.

_Suatu hari di dunia Akatubbies, para Akatubbies berjalan sambil membawa barang kesukaan mereka._

"Kakuzu punya dompet!" katanya sambil nampangin dompet mak-mak gambar duit dollar.

"Sasori punya Barbie! Namanya Sa-chan!" Sasori ikutan nunjukkin boneka Barbie rambut pirang jabrik n baju princess yang warnanya merah kuning hijau.

"Dei-chan juga punya patung tanah liat, un! Bisa meledak loh!" Deidara gak tau diri ngeluarin lempung bentuk burung terus diledakin! Alhasil, Kakuzu, Sasori dan pepohonan langsung gosong.

"Tobi jangan dilupain! Tobi punya lollipop! Rasanya kali ini anggur!" Tobi yang berhasil lolos dari ledakan maut Deidara dengan cara kopral di atas udara (ciea! Author iri! Kalo bisa, udah jadi ratu silat dah di sekolah author!) nunjukkin lollipop yang segede topengnya.

Pas lagi seneng-senengnya, tiba-tiba……

"Anak nakal! Pohon2 cemara fans ane kan jadi ancur!!!"

Semua Akatubbies menengok ke belakang dengan muka ketakutan, apalagi si Deidara. Soalnya, yang datang itu si tukang kebun, Zetsu.

Penampilan Zetsu emang serem. Dia punya venus flytrap di badannya. Badan dicat hitam putih. Kanibal, tapi sayang banget sama tumbuhan. Taman Akatubbies yang seluas apa itu dirawat dengan baik!

Gak nunggu detik-detikkan, para Akatubbies ngibrit entah ke mana. Kakuzu nyungsep di lubang kelinci. Sasori ngumpet di balik pohon. Deidara loncat2 nyamain matahari. Pikiran tololnya berkata, "warna rambut Dei-chan kan sama dengan matahari! Pasti enggak ketauan si Venus Flytrap." Sementara, Tobi dengan polos dan lugunya, menutupi mukanya dengan lollipop anggurnya.

"Aduh, ke mana lagi itu anak-anak? Ya sudah deh. Cemaranya ane jadiin prioritas nomor satu! Tunggu bentar ya! Anne ambil air, trus beli potong rumput, potong kuku, gunting, dan make up!" (Emang mau kondangan?)

Setelah Zetsu nyerep ke dalem tanah (itu emang asli kekuatannya di Naruto, kan?), para Akattubbies ke luar dari persembunyian terbodoh mereka.

"Zetsu-san idiot ya?" gumam Sasori.

"Hush, masih mending dia gak nemuin kita." Deidara menggerutu tapi menghela nafas lega.

"Kalo gitu, kita kabur sekarang yuk!" ajak Tobi.

_Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang hilang dari para Akatubbies`_

"Ada yang hilang?" sahut para Akattubies cengo'. (Kayak temen cowok Author)

Mereka ngeliatin satu sama lain. Muter-muter sendiri. Mukul2 pantat sendiri.

"Kita gak kehilangan apa-apa kok!" bantah si Tobi.

_Tentu saja kalian kehilangan sesuatu_

"WUOI!! NARATOR JELEK! UDAH DIBILANG KITA GAK KEHILANGAN APA-APA!!!!! SINI LO KALO BERANI!!" Kakuzu masang muka terror! Kakinya udah diangkat satu. Cadarnya sampe hampir lepas dari mulutnya yang monyong,

"OKE!! SAPA TAKUT?!!!" si Narator malah mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik stereo berbentuk periskop ntu!

"ehem, narrator, 2 pilihan, kembali, atau kubunuh kau!" gw selaku author harus turun tangan. Masang muka serem.

Narator langsung keringetan. Langsung narik lagi kakinya yg keluar dari stereo itu. (hehehe, Author menjelma jadi cool tapi serem {dilempar tomat ma Akatubbies})

_Coba lihat, barang-barang milik para Akatubbies hilang_

Akatubbies baru nyadar, barang-barang mereka hilang. Langsng, mereka pada nangis kejang-kejang.

"Huaaaa……Dompet ku ilang! ATM, Duit, KTP, SIM, semua ada di situ! Tapi yang paling penting uangnyaaaa…. Huaaaa"

"Sa-chan ilaaanggg…. Mamiii…papiiiii….."

"Lempung kuuwwwhhhh….. Itu lempung terimut yang akuwh punyyaaa……"

"Lolipop….Karma apa Tobiii…. Tobii.. anak baikkk……"

"Lho, kok ada apa ini, ribut-ribut?"

Dari depan (bosen tau dari belakang) muncul Kisame dan Itachi, 2 orang pecinta hewan. Yang melihara kelinci buanyak dan ikan-ikan di kolam samping rumah Tubby. (sejak kapan?)

"Barang-barang kita… hilaanggg…."

"Ya sudah, sini, kita mulai dari lolipopnya Tobi." Kata Kisame bijak.

Tobi mulai menghaus air matanya.

"Tadi, kamu apain lollipop kamu?"

"Tadi, Tobi jilatin. Trus pas, Zetsu-san pergi, Lollipopnya Tobi telen…"

Semuanya langsung Sweatdrop. Kisame ngambil napas panjang buat nyembunyiin perasaan gondok gara2 keluguan Tobi.

"Tobi… Itu namanya lollipop kamu udah masuk ke perut kamu. Udah habis."

"Oooo…. Ya udah deh, Tobi mau balik ke rumah. Mau ambil yang rasa strawberry." Kata Tobi lugu. Yang lain makin sweatdrop.

Itachi langsung nanya Sasori, "Kalau kamu?"

"Tadi Sa-chan dibawa ngumpet di balik pohon. Trus, gak tau lagi"

Itachi yang ngedenger itu langsung nyari di kumpulan pohon cemara. Diputerin, diliatin, dipanjatin.

"Lho, itu kok, ada yg tajem-tajem ya?" Itachi keheranan. Matanya belo mulutnya melongo.

Pas diambil, slow motion, ditarik pelan-pelan, yang lain udah menggigit-gigit bibir, mata puppy eyes.

_1 menit…_

_2 menit.._

_100 tahun, Akatubbies menanti_ (author digampar)

"WUOI!!" GUE UDAH BOSEN NUNGGU!!!" Sasori ngamuk.

Itachi cuek bebek. Tetep slow motion. Sampe si boneka muncul dari daun-daun. Sasori langsung hip-hip hura.

"YYEEEIIII… SA-CHAN KU CAAYAANNGG!! ITACHI-SAN, THANKK YOOUUU!!! BERPELUKAAANNN!!!"

Sasori langsung joget-joget ala Dewi Persik, trus meluk Itachi sampe gak bisa napas. Yang lain, mau muntah, tapi ditahan, Daripada dimakan Zetsu nanti gara-gara ngotorin taman Akatubbies.

"Nah, Dei-chan, kehilangan apa?" Kisame nanya, ngalihin perhatian yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk anak kecil.

"Tanah lempung kuwwhh… Bentuknya kan burung, imut-imut, empuk lagi.." Deidara jawab sambil sesenggukkan. (Jangan bayangin yang aneh-aneh! Bentuknya yg dari bangsa hewan!). Matanya jadiin puppy eyes. Gendernya juga sepertinya sedang beralih. (Gyaa… Author diledakin sama Deidara!)

"Ooo.. trus, Kakuzu, pasti dompet ya?" Itachi nebak. Mukanya merah kehabisan napas, gara-gara dipelukin sama Sasori.

"Kuk tuwu??? (Kok, tahu??) (Kakuzu lagi bimoli (bibir monyong 5 centi) gara-gaa dicuekin dari tadi.

Itachi senyum-senyum aja. Padahal dalam hatinya "Yaiyalah tau! Wong, lu suka mamer-mamerin tu dompet emak-emak. Gw juga ngutang banyak sama lu! Rasain tuh, karma!"

"Itachi, ayo cari. Biar mereka gak nangis lagi. (baca : biar cepat selesai)" kata Kisame.

Alhasil, Kisame dan Itachi nyari 2 benda aneh itu ke sana sini. Tapi, sampe sore juga gak dapet-dpet. Sasori, Deidara sama Kakuzu juga ikutan nyari. Tetep aja gak dapet.

Sementara itu, dari dalam rumah Tubby, sesosok makhluk berkepala orange bercak ungu, pink, merah, kuning keluar jerit-jerit.

"Ampuuun….Orochi-sama, Tobi gak akan makan permen lagiiii… Untuk hari inii….."

Di belakang Tobi, ada makhluk yang gak jelas manusia atau medusa, ngejar-ngejar sambil bawa-bawa pedang. Dialah Orochimaru, tukang bersih-bersih rumah tubby. Punya banyak ular yang di bagian bawahnya dipasangin sikat, kain pel, ijuk, lap.

"Anak bandel! Balikin permen gue!!" teriak Orochimaru.

"Tobi bukan anak bandelll…Tobi anak baaiiiikkkk….."

Dua makhluk itu berkejar-kejaran. Bukan gaya pasangan mesra kejar-kejaran di pantai pas sunset, Tapi, kayak hansip ngejar-ngejar maling pakaian.

Pas lewatin kolam ikan, si Tobi berhenti. Orocimaru gak bisa ngerem, nabrak Tobi, nyemplung dah ke kolam ikan. Disambut sama ikan-ikan di situ.

"Eh, kok ikannya serem-serem sih?" Tobi ngeliatin satu-satu muka ikan di situ. Sejurus kemudian, dia ngeliat papan penanda di pinggir kolam.

IKAN PIRANHA

50 EKOR

1 PIRANHA = 1 KG DAGING

"Whuaaattt?????!!!!" Tobi teriak, langsung renang secepat kilat (emang bisa?) dikejar-kejar sama ikan piranha. Orochimaru juga sama. Ikan-ikannya ditampolin satu-satu pake alat-alat kebersihan dari balik jubahnya.

Setelah susah payah, mereka berhasil mendarat. Dengan baju compang-camping tentunya. Istirahat bentar, trus Tobi terbelalak.

"Eh, itu apaan yang ijo-ijo? Trus, itu kok ada figuran burung?"

Tobi bangun, trus ngambil 2 benda itu. Diliatin, diliatin, diraba diterawang, baru de dia nyadar itu dompetnya Kakuzu sama lempung burungnya Deidara.

Tepat pas saat itu, Kisame cs dateng. Bibirnya Kakuzu langsung menurun panjangnya, tapi naik lebarnya. Nyengir gede kayak kuda. Dompet mak-maknya di dekap di dada.

Deidara terisak-isak pas nerima lempungnya. Tangannya ampe bergetar. Namun, momen bahagia (cuih) berakhir di situ.

Pas tuh lempung nyampe di tangan deidara, lempungnya ancur! Kontan, Deidara melongo, matanya beraer, trus sisa lempungnya dilempar ke rumah Tubby.

JDDUAAARRRRRR!!!! Rumah Tubby ancur!

"HUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Deidara ngamuk! Ngelempar-lempar lempung ke mana-mana. Kena dompet Kakuzu, meledaklah tu dompet. Kakuzu selamat, tapi duit-duitnya berjatuhan dalam keadaan gosong.

"SIALAN LO, BANNNCCIIIIII!!!"

Kakuzu kalap. Langsung menceraikan dirinya jadi benang-benang. Maksud hati nyerang Deidara, apa daya kena Orochimaru. Orochimaru ikut-ikut kalap. Ular-ularnya disebar ke mana-mana. Maunya kena Kakuzu, tapi ularnya laper, jadi malah makanin satu kelinci malang. (huaaa… Author gak tega)

"WAAAA… KELINCI GUE!!! MATI LU!!!"

Itachi langsung ngaktifin mangekyou sharingan, trus ngeluarin Goukakyu no jutsu ke arah Orochimaru. Kena air, ikan piranha peliharaan Kisame kepanasan.

"WHAT THE HEELLL!!! MY DARLLIIINNGGSSS!!! JANGAN MAATIII!!!"

Kisame nangis lebay trus ngeluarin Suiryuudan no jutsu. Ngebasahin rambut jabrik si Sa-chan. Sasori ikut ngamuk. Ngeluarin jurus Akahigi,Hyaki no Suuen.

Suasana makin ancur. Matahari baby nya nangis kelilipan asep bomnya Deidara. Tobi cengo. Diem aja. Habis mau ke mana lagi? Rumah Tubby kan udah ancur.

Duggg….

Suasana mencekam…. Para peserta menengok ke belakang daan….

Manusia setengah tumbuhan, Sumanto dari Jepang, Zetsu, telah kembali dari pasar Talala beli barang keperluan tumbuhan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Tumbuhan ane… hancurrr……"

Semuanya kecuali si Zetsu sendiri nelen ludah.

"Sekarang ente pada…" Bagian hitam Zetsu ngomong.

"Harus membayar…" Bagian putihnya sekarang.

"SEMUANYA!!!"

Semuanya langsung pontang-panting kabur. Tobi juga, sebego-begonya, pasti enggak mau dimakan Zetsu.

Akhirnya, hari ini menjadi hari kehancuran dunia Akatubbies.

****************************

**Bagaimana, ancur kan? Mohon maaf atas ketidakjelasannya. R&R amat ditunggu. Ane mau jadi pengarang mutu tinggi (Lho, kok ikut-ikut Zetsu?)**

**Arigato, minna~saaannn….**


End file.
